Trivial
by DarkBladeGirl13
Summary: Ever wonder why Peter betrayed his friends and became a Death Eater? Here's my rendition. Better summary inside. Rated for violence. Please R&R!


Trivial

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Summary: Peter Pettigrew is dull when compared to his 'friends', James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. And he hates it. So, he does the unforgivable.

Note: This is set during their seventh year, when Death Eaters capture them to face Voldemort. Basically Peter's POV of this event and what he does. And this will be in my main story (Color Spectrum) later. Includes my OC Diana Lupin and my other OC, Hestia Smith.

__

I'm afraid.

****

Of what?

__

No idea.

****

Then why are you so afraid?

__

I don't know.

****

Hmm…

__

I'm so jealous of them though… And they never seem to notice me, except when I try to stop them… Then they only tell me to live a little and have some fun… I'm just trying to help them. Who are you anyway?

****

A little voice in your mind.

__

Really?

****

No.

__

Oh…

****

I'll say.

__

They just live perfect lives… I hate it! James has Lily, And Sirius and Remus have each other… No one likes me… I'm all alone…

****

Now that's just whining.

__

So you're against me too? Figures.

****

No, it's pity you want. You want someone to notice you. You want to be a star. You want to be loved and respected by all, like your 'friends' are. So come join us.

__

I can't…

****

Why? Are you afraid?

__

No. I can't. I promised… No!

****

Really… Hmph… Pitiful. You're worse than I expected. There's no way to save you now.

__

What?!

****

You're a lost cause. No wonder your 'friends' are always so tired. They have to keep up with everything you do. No wonder they take up the chance to ignore you as soon as they can.

__

NO!

****

You're just a pitiful rat. A pitiful, filthy rat.

__

Shut up!

****

Make me. You can't do anything. No one listens to you.

__

SHUT UP!

****

You can't make me. Weakling. Pathetic fool.

__

Just leave me alone!

****

'Just leave me alone!' the fool says. You are a rat, a lying sniveling rat.

__

You don't know me!

****

Oh, but I do.

__

Please… Just leave me be!

****

You want to be better than your friends.

__

…Leave me alone…

****

Then I can make you better than your 'friends'. If only you would listen… I suppose I must move on now…

__

No, wait. You said I could be better than them?

****

Yes, and I mean it.

__

What do I have to do?

****

Join us. Then all will be revealed.

__

Alright…

*~*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*~*

Di leaned against the cell wall, cold stone against her bared, scarred back. Manacles hung from her ankles and wrists, preventing any chance of silent escape.

She sighed. Lily was comforting James. Remus and Sirius were talking. Peter was seemingly pondering.

__

Please no…No! She wanted to scream at Peter, but the boy screamed himself and acted hysterical. _QUIT! Don't give in… For their sake, Peter… Please…_

Hestia thought for a moment. She saw the dark-haired American's terrified expression and thought, _They won't understand… And I can't tell… They have to figure it out themselves… Peter… Gomen, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily… Gomen… I can't help you anymore._

She felt a wave of nausea hit and passed out to the screams of her friends.

"Hestia! Wake up!" but Lily's words fell upon deaf ears. "Hestia!" she yelled. The red-head started sobbing hysterically, shouting the dead Japanese girl's name all the while.

James opened his eyes. "Lily… Lil… She's gone…"

"No! She isn't gone!"

"Lily, we all hate to face it, but she's gone. She won't be back," Diana mumbled through sheets of sleep.

"She was my best friend! She can't be gone!"

Something snapped in the former's mind. "I know she was your friend, but you're torturing Hestia right now. If you really loved her that much, you'll let her go."

"I can't! She was my friend!"

"One day, you might learn." Lily rose and ran to tackle the other girl. "You're being really selfish right now. Just let her go."

"Shut up! It was all your fault in the first place. Poor Hestia… You killed her." She slapped Di.

"Lily! Stop it!" James shouted at her.

She turned to glare daggers at him.

Two Death Eaters came again, deciding which of them to take this time. "What about that weak little boy?"

"Yeah…" the other laughed in dull response. "That one."

They grabbed Peter, who struggled and yelled for help. But none came. And the poor boy was dragged away.

__

So they really don't care about me…

"And all the while, we have been amusing the poor Death Eaters… They seem mirthful…" her voice was misty with weariness. She yawned. "We'll settle this later… 'M too tired right now…" Diana closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lily shook her head and screamed, "Hestia!"

A/N: Cliffie… Ooo… I didn't mean to make it this drawn out. Sorry… Please review. This is a one-shot fic, but more reviews will make me post Color Spectrum faster. And no, this was not made to seem like yuri or shoujo ai. Lily was just distraught because her friend died. Get it?


End file.
